What happens in the Hot Tub
by QueenT37
Summary: Against her better judgement Bella agrees to get in a hot tub with Jacob. Set towards the end of book 2.


Hot Tub

"Hot tub," suggested Jacob, looking suspiciously innocent. Bella narrowed her eyes as she stared at him, considering just how bad an idea it was. On one hand, they would be putting themselves in exactly the sort of situation she'd been trying to avoid ever since Jake had admitted his feelings to her and she had shot him down in flames, as he would put it. Very little clothing, sexy connotations, it was all bad. On the other hand it would be amazing, on a cold frosty evening, to be warm and relaxed. Her common sense gave a resigned sigh as it realised it wouldn't be winning out today and Bella grinned and agreed, adding in what she fondly thought was a stern voice "but no funny business, okay?" Jacob gave her a wounded look and rejoined with "Absolutely. Just skinny dipping, no funny business at all." Bella punched him ineffectively on the arm and, although she was fairly certain he was joking said "no skinny dipping, my little pervert, go get your swimming trunks, I'll meet you there."

Five minutes later she found him already relaxing in the bubbling water, looking peaceful with his eyes closed, though they opened as she approached, despite how quietly she had been trying to sneak up on him. Feeling totally self conscious in her bikini, she kept her towel round her until the last possible moment and sunk hurriedly into the warm water, letting out a sigh of pleasure as she did so. The hot tub was on the veranda of the cabin they were staying in, and although there were other cabins in the near vicinity right then nothing could be seen or heard except the quiet forest that surrounded them. Jacob had sweet talked his uncle into letting them have it for a couple of days and although the cabin itself was basic, the hot tub and accompanying view made up for it several times over. Bella was there to show Jake that they could still be friends and in an attempt to get over the slight awkwardness that had sprung up over them. It seemed to be working as well, she thought happily. Since they had set off on the drive here Jake had seemed more like his old self, joking and rambling about whatever came into his head, making her laugh all the way.

Now he seemed content to sit in companionable silence as they let the water wash over them. Bella glanced at him briefly and quickly looked away. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea and if she didn't consciously stop herself she was quite capable of staring at him for minutes at a time, enjoying the, quite frankly beautiful, view. His muscular arms were draped along the sides of the hot tub either side of him and his very impressive upper body was displayed to its full advantage, a fact he was probably not unaware of. Bella quickly stopped that train of thought and instead tried to focus on nothing but the sensations of the water. Which might have helped, apart from the small problem of some fierce jets of water which seemed to be perfectly placed to massage some particularly sensitive parts of her body. Bella shifted slightly and felt the pressure of the water even more pleasantly pushing between her legs, starting to cause an ache which, while not unwelcome, was a little embarrassing, given her companion's famous sense of smell. Simultaneously she noticed that other jets were shooting out level with her bikini top in such a way that pushed the front out so that a small part of her breasts were uncovered.

She considered the situation she was in and tried to care, but the water was lulling her into a state of sleepy relaxation mixed with a feeling of desire and longing that she was surprised by and rather enjoying. As the water continued its ministrations Bella felt more of her bikini top get pushed off her and she wondered if Jacob had noticed. Casually, without opening her eyes, she leaned her head back on the side and lifted her breasts slightly higher so that they were only just covered by the water and pretty visible, despite the bubbles. Her nipples were still covered by her top but that was about it and at any moment her entire bikini top might give up. Why was Bella playing with fire? She wouldn't have been able to tell you, except the entire situation made her feel incredibly sexy and turned on and the part of her brain trying to get her attention, suggesting that in the long run this was quite the opposite of a good idea, just wasn't insistent enough. Anyway, for all she knew, Jacob had dozed off on the other side of the tub and she was all alone in her little fantasy. She definitely wasn't going to check. She wasn't going to check.

She checked. He certainly wasn't dozing. He was staring right at her, unbothered that she had caught him, his eyes dark and his breathing noticeably shallower than a few minutes before. But then, so was her breathing. Their gazes locked and a flicker of tension shot between them as they considered each other. So subtly that she almost didn't notice, Jacob started moving towards her, his eyes remaining locked on hers, approaching as if she was a scared animal, making no sudden movements. Bella waited, aware only of the effect the water was having on her body and of this gorgeous boy in front of her, slowly getting closer.

He stopped a few inches away and carried on staring at her, getting bonus points for staying focused on her face and not the chest that was in fact taking up almost all of his attention. Bella shuddered in anticipation and wondered whether right now she'd let Jacob do whatever he wanted to her, as long as these delicious feelings didn't have to end. He leaned forward and, ever so slowly, kissed her face, his lips soft, gentle and unbelievably hot. He stayed there and kissed her again, this time fractionally closer to her lips. And again. Agonisingly slowly. Never quite close enough. By this time Bella thought she would die if he didn't kiss her properly and she turned her head to met him, claiming his mouth with hers and finding his tongue with her own. They carried on kissing, deep and slow, lost to everything except the exquisite sensation of their tongues sliding against each other, their breath hot and ragged. As she gasped for breath Jacob kissed the side of her mouth and then continued a path down her cheek, down her neck, over her collarbone and onto the soft swell of her right breast, using his tongue to follow the line of her bikini. Bella let out an involuntary moan which caused Jake's breathing to become even heavily as he continued his onslaught, tracing the boundary of her top but gradually working beyond it, pushing under it so that his tongue was perilously close to her nipple. Bella whimpered, knowing she should stop him but also knowing that nothing on earth would make her. She arched back in the water and with a small growl he circled her nipple with his tongue, his hands holding her backside to keep her still for him.

After a few seconds, or possibly a few hours, of this indescribable pleasure he moved his head up again, up to her ear and whispered sexily, his lips brushing against her: "is the other one getting jealous?" It was a corny line but it was all Bella could do to make a small moan of assent and sigh with relief as he worked his way down the other side of her body, making the same explorative journey under her swimsuit, making her feel like she would pass out with the intensity of the feelings that were assaulting her.

Jake returned to her lips and, still frustratingly slowly, continued to kiss her eager mouth. His hands, so far resting comfortably on her butt, moved up slightly so that he could slip then down into her bikini bottoms and hold her again, and then Bella felt, to her slight alarm, the fabric slowly being pulled down by a mixture of the water pressure and Jacob's thumbs. His hands moved slightly lower and any concern she had was wiped away as her body's reactions assumed complete control over her brain. As the material moved down past her backside his fingers moved with them and continued on her her inner thighs, making delicious small circles on her skin, edging closer and closer to the aching core between her legs but never quite getting close enough. The small sounds coming out of Bella's mouth were getting louder and less coherent, despite her attempts to keep some of her dignity intact and Jake responded by moving his hands round to the front of her thighs. Her bikini still mostly covered her but she could feel the water pressing against her from the back in a very pleasing way and now Jacob's hands were another distraction as the small circles, starting modestly close to her knees continued their unrelenting and inevitable way up her legs, teasing and tormenting her as they slowly reached the fabric boundary. Here they paused for a few seconds while Bella continued to make random moaning sounds which both of them took to mean "If you stop now I'll actually kill you." He finally slipped one thumb past the material and gently rubbed it over her most sensitive part, briefly stopping kissing her to gauge her response and to listen to her groans of pleasure, her mouth held close against his ear. Suddenly her bikini bottoms were completely off and Bella could feel a finger pushing deep into her, pushing in and out in a mind numbing rhythm as she tried to remember to breathe. When Jacob managed to keep the rhythm going and also return his lips to her breasts, licking, sucking, breathing like he'd just run a marathon, Bella finally came undone, crying out embarrassingly loudly and shuddering violently as waves of delight spread over her entire body.

When Bella came back down to earth she lay exhausted for a few moments, savouring the delicious sensations a little longer, then opened her eyes. She was dressed in her full bikini again and Jake was nowhere near her, sitting watching her from his side of the hot tub with extreme interest, quite possibly extreme lust in his eyes, not saying a word. But why was he all the way over there? And why wasn't she more naked? Bella closed her eyes again as a disturbing possibility filtered through her mind. Had she fallen asleep and had what was essentially a wet dream? In full view of Jacob who had not in fact seduced her, but watched as she imagined it all and no doubt as her body responded to it all? She cautiously opened one eye and peered at him. He looked back innocently, but with a hint of shocked awe in his eyes. What could she ask? "Uh, Jake, did you just remove my bikini, touch me intimately and give me an orgasm?" Bella couldn't be entirely sure, but she thought that might not really help with the awkwardness that they were trying to get past. If he hadn't done anything then awkward wouldn't even begin to describe it. It had felt completely real, but it could very easily have been a dream. Bella sighed and then froze as Jacob started moving towards her, his eyes remaining locked on hers.


End file.
